


What is this?

by Finchyxpanic



Series: What Katie Did [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston RPA
Genre: Genital Piercing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: Another installment for Tom and Katie.Apparently these two just can't stay away from each other.But how much longer can they keep their 'Dirty Little Secret'?





	What is this?

If she was to be honest with herself, Katie hadn’t expected to hear from Tom again. See him in passing at the Theatre, maybe, but after she’d ended their video call so abruptly she was certain he wouldn’t be going out of his way to get back in touch with her for any other reason. She was certain she’d made her feelings perfectly clear.

So four days later, when a text came through asking to see her, she’d been blindsided.

She didn’t know what was happening between them. She didn’t want to even ask, because in some weird way, she was happy, ecstatic even. The one thing she did know for sure was that whatever was happening was just between the two of them. It was an unspoken agreement that this affair must remain completely secret. So secret in fact that they should not even mention it to one another.

So their clandestine meetings continued. She would text him at the theatre if she knew she was going to be alone. Sometimes he’d bring coffee or lunch. Sometimes they’d just talk, and occasionally they’d fuck.

On two occasions Tom had simply text her an address. A hotel. When he knew the twins were with their Dad, and Katie was alone. They would eat room service and watch movies, and make love. All night. Then the next morning Katie would leave first, usually in the early hours and drive back to her three bedroom semi in Slough, back to real life, work and being a parent. Tom would check out later, and drive home to London or his cottage in Hampshire.

She’d not made the mistake of asking about Sandra. She didn’t want to know. Tom hadn’t said anything and not wanting to ruin a good thing whilst it lasted, and fearing that stab of pain in her gut, the last time he’d told her he was flying out to New York, Katie decided just to leave it. Some things were better left unsaid. What you didn’t know couldn’t hurt you and all that.

Of course, there was a huge part of her which knew what an idiot she was being, but every time she ended up back in Tom’s company, in his arms, in his bed or a bed, not his, or hers, any worries she had seemed to disappear and it was easy to pretend like it was just the two of them and the rest of the world just disappeared.

“Come to Hampshire this weekend?” Tom had asked her before he left the theatre on Wednesday, “The twins are with their Dad, aren’t they?”

“Is that a good idea?” she’d asked, knowing they’d avoided each other’s homes, perhaps in fear of being seen.

“I want you to see it. It’s taken me ages to get it properly sorted, but the new bathroom is in now, and I want to start spending more time there. It’s lovely…very secluded…peaceful,” he’d murmured the words, drawing her in with his description, “We wouldn’t be bothered, I could cook, we could walk Bobby in the fields.”

She understood, he wanted more freedom with her, without running the risk of getting caught. But he didn’t want to say as much. So she’d relented, excited by the prospect of a weekend in the country with Tom. Alright, so it was just one night, she’d drive over Saturday morning, they’d agreed, and leave Sunday afternoon.

Katie had been to Hampshire before, but it had been a while. It was a vast county and the small village which her satnav had directed her through was like something off a postcard. A post office, two pubs, a little store and a scattering of cottages. Just the other side of the village, up a lane about a mile and passing three of four little driveways, the voice from her phone told her to turn left and she would reach her destination.

It was funny, driving through two hedgerows onto a block paved driveway with no gate or entry code required, and there in front of her was a bungalow. It wasn’t what she was expecting, if she was honest. Although it was nice, very nice. Pretty, with plants crawling up the walls, and beautiful pots, filled with colourful shrubs by the front door. She realised quickly that the property was much bigger than it looked from the front, as down the side she could see it going back some way, and it also looked like it might have a loft conversion. There was huge detached garage with the door up, and she knew it was the right house because Tom’s Jaguar was parked up inside.

Tom’s place in London was lovely, big considering it was in London, with parking and a small garden and it wasn’t overlooked, but this was on another level. And she’d not even stepped inside yet.

As she got out of the car, she heard the front door opening and saw Tom smiling at her from the doorway, then suddenly Bobby was at her feet, sniffing around her excitedly.

“Oh hello, oh I’ve missed you!” she exclaimed dropping to her knees and giving him plenty of fuss.

“You found it okay then?”

“Yes,” she replied, looking up at Tom, “Really easily.”

“Down, Bobby,” the dog immediately did as he was told and trotted back towards his Daddy, “Come through, I’ll get you a drink,” Tom grinned, as she stood up and he stepped to one side to allow her entry to his home.

“Bloody hell, Tom. This place is huge.”

“It is a bit big, isn’t it?” he chuckled as he lead her across a vast entrance hall lined with bookshelves, a door lead off to one side, a hallway to the other and in front a wide staircase and open double doors to what she could see was a massive kitchen.

“It’s…wow the garden!” Katie stopped just inside the kitchen looking out the French doors to her left and seeing an expanse of space, “Tom…it’s just…why do you still even have your place in London? I wouldn’t ever want to leave if this was mine,” Tom just smiled one of his warm smiles at her and moved to the counter.

“I can put the kettle on,” he told her, “Or if you’d prefer a cold drink, I’ve got sparkling water, Pepsi…I’ve got wine but it’s not very cold yet.”

“A tea would be lovely, please,” Katie told him as she skirted around the large island in the middle of the kitchen and took in the space, “I want to live in your kitchen.”

Tom just laughed as he filled the kettle, “When we’ve had a drink I’ll give you a full tour,” once he’d set the kettle boiling and prepared two mugs with teabags, he finally turned his attention to Katie and took her in his arms, “I can’t even tell you how glad I am that you’re here.”

“I’m glad you convinced me to come,” Katie admitted, letting him kiss her lips gently.

They drank tea whilst sitting on the stools around the kitchen island, and talked about her journey, and Katie told Tom about the twins and how they were doing at school. He always asked, without fail. He told her about a new project he had in the pipeline, and some of his plans for their time together.

Then he gave her the grand tour. It took longer than expected. There were just so many rooms.

“I couldn’t wait to have this place ready enough to invite you,” Tom admitted as they settled back in the kitchen and he pulled the bottle of wine out the fridge. He curved his palm around the bottle testing its temperature and nodded to himself, then set it on the sideboard and fetched some glasses from a shelf, “I hate sneaking around hotels, like this is some dirty little secret. You deserve better than that,” his statement surprised her, because it was the first time he’d acknowledged their situation, or suggested it might be more than what it was. Or that he might want it to be more.  

“It’s fine, Tom. I know the score,” she shrugged, and took the glass of wine he proffered her.

“You look beautiful, by the way,” Katie glanced  down at the peach sundress and sandals she wore, and grinned back up at him.

“Thanks.”

Tom set his glass down on the side and approached her, where she leant against the island sipping her wine, giving him a seductive smirk over the rim of the glass. He took the glass from her hand and set it down on the counter beside her, then his hands were on her hips and his lips were pressing against hers as they shared a surprisingly heated kiss. Katie couldn’t get close enough, she wrapped her arms around him and held herself against his lean frame, but she still needed more. Tom seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as he pulled back briefly, “Hop up,” he mumbled, and Katie immediately used her hands to lever herself onto the counter and immediately spread her knees so Tom could step between them. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and when he kissed her again, her core ground against the growing bulge between his legs, and they both groaned.

“I really love this kitchen,” Katie mumbled against his lips, as they parted momentarily for air.

“I imagined this, having you on this counter.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. When I saw it in the show room, before we even met up again, about a year ago. I saw it, and for some reason I thought of you. I’m not sure why. I think it reminded me of the breakfast bar in your old flat,” Tom explained, cheeks growing a little pink as he rambled.

“Oh yeah, wow…I loved that breakfast bar, it was just the right height,” Katie giggled, as she let go of Tom. She paused to pick up her drink and take a sip, before moving the glass to the other end of the bar and then laying herself back, using her fingers to draw her dress up her thighs.

“That’s what I thought,” Tom agreed huskily, “High enough for me to do this without getting back ache,” He leaned forward spreading her legs wider as he did, and running kisses up her inner thigh, “But low enough to wrap your beautiful legs around me and fuck you into next week.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Katie giggled, as Tom’s fingers found the hem of her knickers dragged them down her legs. Once he’d scrunched up the flimsy lace and stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans he was leaning over her again, suckling at the tender flesh on her inner thighs, working his way upwards.

When he finally parted her folds with his fingers and latched onto her already swollen clit, Katie whimpered loudly and bucked her hips.

“Oh, Tom…you’re good at that,” she told him, and he chuckled against her, before flicking his tongue over the little sparkly jewel, peeking out at the top of her slit. He would never tire of hearing it, Katie had never been shy about admitting that she loved receiving oral, her vocal enjoyment drove him, and he delved his tongue deeper, plunging it as deep as he could, lapping up her arousal as it gushed from her.

Katie keened and pushed her pelvis up, smothering Tom’s face, but he didn’t seem to care, he just carried on, sucking, nipping, and pulling back to flick his tongue over her clit, making the most obscene wet, smacking noises.

Her orgasm was building at a frightening pace. She had no idea how desperate she’d been for this. It had been days since she’d last seen him, but already Katie was wondering how she’d gone so long without him.

The sound of the doorbell brought things to a very abrupt stop. Tom paused his ministrations, peering up at Katie, gasping for breath, her arousal dampening his beard and a look of panic on his face. Katie had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking at him in confusion. Then Bobby’s paws scrapped across the wooden floor of the lobby as he went to investigate. He was a good dog though, he didn’t bark.

“Are you expecting someone?” Katie asked quietly, not sure why she was whispering.

“No,” Tom whispered his response with a small shake of his head, “Ignore it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s probably just the postman or something,” he shrugged.

“Okay,” Tom stood up and tugged her up to him briefly so he could kiss her, and her hands fell to his jeans, working on the belt.

“Hey, I’m not done with you,” he chastised, shoving her back so she ended up sprawled back on the counter and he was on her again, wasting no time in introducing his fingers into the mix, inserting two deep within her, and putting his mouth back onto her swollen nub.

Almost immediately, Katie was back on the brink. Perhaps assisted by the adrenalin of an unexpected guest at the front door, within seconds her hips were bucking and she was right on the edge.

She was just there, one of Tom’s hands gripped her thigh hard, fingers pressing in, sure to leave bruises, and Katie was pretty sure she could see stars as she crested, her orgasm teetered on the edge, waiting for its imminent eruption.

“Hey, Tom, what the hell, your cars there but…OH FUCKING HELL!”

If there had been a knock at the kitchen door, both Tom and Katie had been far to carried away to hear it. Emma clearly hadn’t thought anything of entering her brothers kitchen unannounced, and wasn’t prepared for the sight which would meet her poor eyes on the other side of the door.

There was a moment in which a succession of things happened. Katie cried out in complete terror at the sudden interruption, rolling to cover her dignity, but in the process managed to fall off the kitchen island, one leg flying up and kicking Tom hard in the side of the face. Somehow, she managed to grab the edge of the counter and save herself from hitting the tiled floor full force. Tom’s hand  flew to his face, and a series of expletives left his lips.

“Oh god, fuck…shit…I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t… you said to pop by and see the new bathroom, and I was in the area and fuck, if I’d known…Kate…oh my god, Kate…I’m sorry, I’m not…wait…your not Sandra…what…” Emma rambled on, both hands covering her eyes, and turning her back on the couple.

“Emma, get out!” Tom roared, one hand bracing himself on the counter, the other still covering the side of his face that had been caught by Katie’s flying foot. It didn’t hurt, not really, a minor throb.

“Yes, okay, sorry, I’m going, I’ll just…shall I…”

“Just go! Wait outside, just…give us a minute, yes?” Tom snapped, still unable to look his sister in the eye.

“Yeah…yes…okay,” Emma stumbled over her words, and the kitchen door closed behind her, followed by the sound of her hurrying down the gravel path that surrounded the property.

Silence engulfed the room, and Tom took several deep breaths and was then suddenly very aware of how very quiet Katie had become, and that she was still on the floor the other side of the island.

“Katie?” He asked, surprised by how much his voice was shaking, “Sweetheart, are you…Katie?”

He crouched down on the floor, where his lover was now sitting, back against the cupboards, knees drawn to her chest, and dress pulled tightly over them, covering as much of herself as possible.

“Don’t.”

“It’s okay, it’s just Emma, we can –”

“No, no we can’t. We can’t do anything.”

“I’m sure if we explain, she won’t tell anyone, we can talk it through together,” Tom tried to reach out, but she batted his hand away.

“Is that really what you think I care about? Her telling everyone? I don’t give a shit, Tom. I’m not the one with a reputation to protect! Your sister just saw you with you face between my legs, she saw me…I nearly…I was coming, Tom, your sister just saw…Oh god, I feel sick! I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Do you think this is less awkward for me, somehow?” Tom felt annoyed now, he’d tried to be sympathetic, but Katie was being irrational, and unfair.

“You are wearing all of your clothes! You weren’t in the throes of pleasure…”

“Oh come on, Katie, it’s not like it’s the first time –” Tom stopped, abruptly, taking a deep breath. But it was too late, the words were out.

“Oh no, do finish. I’d love to hear exactly what you were going to say?”

“No, I didn’t mean that, Katie,” he shook his head, “It just slipped out.”

“Oh no, it didn’t. I guess I should thank you really. At least I know exactly what I am to you now, Tom,” Katie started scrambling up, straightening herself out best she could, but unable to stop her knees trembling.

“Don’t say that, Katie. You know what you mean to me.”

“Bullshit! Tom! Bull…Shit!” Katie snapped, snatching her knickers which hung from his jeans pocket, she stepped into them, and dragged them up, not bothering to try and hide her modesty as she did so. Then she was gathering her bag off the side, and heading for the front door.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going, Tom.”

“You can’t go.”

“I can, I should never have come. I should never have gotten involved with you again. This was all a huge, massive mistake,” Katie rambled as her hand landed on the latch.

“Katie, please. Don’t do this, you shouldn’t drive upset,” Tom pleaded with her, “I don’t want you to go.”

She didn’t say anything to that, she just shot him a withering look over her shoulder, before letting herself out and stomping over to her car. She saw Emma, sitting in the drivers seat of her own car, looking a bit pale and shaken from the whole ordeal. She nodded at her and got in the car starting the engine. Emma moved to get out of her own car, but with one shake of the head and a pleading look from Katie, she stayed put and let her drive away.


End file.
